


Make Her Come Undone

by EndlessGloaming



Series: Private Doors Between Suites [1]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Bisexual Jasnah, Bisexual Shallan, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessGloaming/pseuds/EndlessGloaming
Summary: Jasnah and Kaladin "borrow" Shallan for an evening of private revelry.
Relationships: Kaladin/Jasnah Kholin, Shallan Davar/Jasnah Kholin, Shallan Davar/Jasnah Kholin/Kaladin, Shallan Davar/Kaladin
Series: Private Doors Between Suites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683757
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	1. Shallan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible person. Once this occurred to me, I had to write it. It was in my head and it had to escape onto the page. I'm not going to pretend it fits in to any storyline or that it's at all plausible. But let's say this happens some time after Kaladin and Jasnah get married in To Dance Above The Fiery Clouds. 
> 
> So is this... Shallasnadin? 
> 
> I was going to wait until TDATFC and Shallan + Adolin's wedding night were both all posted, but...the world needs all the porn it can get right now, dangit. And it's not like any of this counts as spoilers.

Jasnah lay in bed on her side, face to face with Kaladin.He stroked his hand down her slowly from shoulder to hip. "You really hadn’t felt any physical attraction to a man before we got involved?"

She shook her head."No.I’ve had some confusing feelings about women, though. When I was younger I thought it was just aesthetic appreciation, and then I was in denial.Same-sex relationships are less acceptable for lighteyes, so I never considered it an option. But yes, I have looked at women with a bit of lust at times."

"Mmm." He smiled at her, eyes smoldering. "I must admit, I find the idea of you with another woman arousing."

"I have the impression that’s common, for men to be aroused by the sight or idea of two women together.Can you explain why?"

"It’s just...so much _woman._ "

Jasnah hesitated. "So is that...something you’d like to see in real life?"

His eyes went wide."Are you serious?"

She licked her lips."Maybe."

"Did you already have someone in mind?"

"Yes.And I think it’s someone you might like to try things with as well.It’s just a question of whether she’s game for it--and whether her husband wouldn’t be too bothered."

Kaladin drew back. "Husband!? Who is it you have in mind?"

"Shallan."

She could see the gears turning behind his eyes."I’d say no harm in asking, but that's not true. It might make things terribly awkward."

"I’ll handle that.I’ll bring it up with her discreetly.I have an idea of how to approach it indirectly. The question is whether you want me to."

"Well, yes. As long as everyone involved is okay with it.I wouldn’t want to do anything sneaking around behind Adolin’s back."

"No, certainly not, for many reasons.So, shall I find out if it’s a possibility?"

"Yes."

***

It just so happened Jasnah and Kaladin's suite was adjacent to Shallan and Adolin's, and there was small private sitting room between them with doors to both. No one had planned it that way; it had just worked out in the shuffling of rooms in the Kholin part of the tower. Nevertheless, the result was that they could be quite discreet getting between rooms if they wanted to. Plus, sound carried poorly, both between the suites and outside of them. The air vents had been designed with an eye for privacy, or at least it worked out that way - the rooms didn't connect directly, but rather the vents had bends and longer runs before connecting. Learning this had made Jasnah worry less about leaving them unblocked, as only a small child would be able to fit through, and perhaps not even that. Lift had tried to get around in the vents and found multiple passages that were simply too small or bent for her to pass through.

At any rate, the upshot was the four of them had plenty of opportunity to indulge privately, and it was convenient to do so.

***

Veil was practically bouncing with excitement, but Shallan wasn't going to let her out for more than just a taste. She wanted to be herself for this experience.

Shallan shifted nervously from one foot to the other and back. "For the record, Adolin wanted me to tell you both that he strongly considered asking to joining in."

Jasnah pressed her lips together. "This is already odd enough without any of my blood relatives here."

Shallan laughed, partly out of nervousness. Was she really doing this? With...Kaladin and Jasnah? "This was your idea, wasn't it? You do want to do this, right?"

Jasnah raised an eyebrow."With you.Not my cousin."

Shallan nodded. "That is entirely reasonable. He did want a detailed account of what we do, though."

Kaladin smirked. "Well, I know what I'd do while listening to a _detailed account_ of something like this."

Jasnah smacked him on the arm and he chuckled. _This is a side of these two I haven't seen._ She swallowed.

Jasnah fixed her with a serious look. "At any rate, are you ready?"

Shallan set her jaw and nodded. Jasnah immediately stepped closer, putting her hand behind Shallan's head and pulled her into a kiss that seemed like it would be a violent collision until Jasnah suddenly slowed with barely a hair’s breadth between them.Their lips came together gently, and oh, storms, Jasnah’s lips were so soft.The only man--the only _person_ \--she’d kissed was Adolin, and while his lips were lovely, Jasnah’s lips were different, small and cool, pliant yet insistent.

Kaladin stepped close as well, pressing up against the full length of her back.For a moment, a thrill of something like fear ran through her.Not fear, though--she trusted these two entirely or she wouldn’t have done this.They were both just so intense, so forceful--and both taller than her, especially Kaladin. She did trust them, but some deep, animal part of her brain still instinctively responded to the feeling of being between them by sending a shiver of intimidation through her.

And it only made her want them more.

She hadn't been quite sure what to expect when she came here, but oh storms, this was already wonderful.

Jasnah's hands moved, undoing buttons starting at Shallan’s collar and rapidly moving downward.Jasnah’s lips followed, moving from her mouth along her jawline, down her neck, and onto her collarbone. Shallan gasped.Kaladin tilted her head and cradled it in one of his hands as he ran his lips down the other side of her neck.Jasnah was already smoothing her hands across Shallan’s bare shoulder as she peeled off Shallan’s havah, Jasnah’s lips following her collarbone out to her shoulder with nips and kisses.

It was too quick, too much, almost overwhelming.

And she only wanted more.

She reached backward and ran her hand along the front of Kaladin’s trousers, earning a groan from him. He was long.Quite long.Was that going to be an issue? He and Jasnah must make it work.

Those thoughts fled her mind as Jasnah exposed one of Shallan’s nipples to the cool air and hovered her lips over it, close enough to feel their heat but not quite touching.

Kaladin was pulling off the other shoulder of Shallan’s havah, and soon she was naked to the waist.She'd been slightly uncomfortable not wearing a shift underneath, but now she was glad.Kaladin’s hands were rough, but he seemed to know when to use the back of his knuckles over her sensitive skin.He brought one of his hands to cup the breast Jasnah wasn’t attending to. 

Jasnah flicked her tongue across Shallan’s nipple, just barely touching, and Shallan squeaked. Jasnah turned her face up to meet Shallan’s eyes and smiled at her with a mischievousness she’d never seen on the older woman’s face. “Am I to understand you’re enjoying this, then?”

“Oh, Stormfather, yes!” Shallan gasped out.

*

Kaladin marveled at view he never thought he'd have: Jasnah sucking on Shallan's nipple. He peeked over Shallan's shoulder as he enjoyed her skin with his lips.

Shallan was soft and fresh.Her pale skin had a different texture than Jasnah’s, not quite so smooth, but with a delicate moisture, and her small stature and frame made her seem far more fragile. Jasnah always seemed solid, but he felt like he should be careful with Shallan...even knowing she could get run through with a sword and be fine.

Much as he and Jasnah had agreed they’d start of by treating Shallan to whatever she enjoyed, it also didn’t seem right she was the only one with any clothing off yet.He reached both arms around her to undo Jasnah’s collar even as he kissed more earnestly at Shallan’s neck and collarbone.

Jasnah smiled around Shallan's breast. She pushed the younger woman's havah down from her arms and then, with a few more buttons, had Shallan naked between them. Shallan was already half limp, leaning back against Kaladin with her eyes closed, soft sounds of pleasure coming from her in a steady stream.

"Let's undress my husband," Jasnah said, pulling her mouth from Shallan.

Shallan opened her eyes, head still slightly wobbly, blinked a couple of times, and turned toward Kaladin.

Kaladin gulped, heart beating faster.Both of them stood next to him, working at his clothing with neat efficiency.

Oh, storms. Two women were undressing him.

Jasnah pulled off his coat as Shallan undid the buttons of his shirt, shyly shooting quick glances up at him. She stood with her legs together, shoulders hunched, as if she wanted to hide her nudity. His wife put one arm around Shallan even as she undid Kaladin's belt with the other. Shallan leaned into Jasnah and slid both hands flat over Kaladin's torso as she pushed his shirt over his shoulders. He watched Shallan's safehand the whole way, particularly aware of its touch.

Kaladin resumed his work on Jasnah's dress.Shallan moved her hands slowly over Kaladin's chest, making his breath catch when she brushed his nipples. She smiled at that. Jasnah paused before pushing his trousers all the way off, speaking softly near Shallan's ear. "Too much too quickly?"

Shallan took a deep breath before answering. "No. I want this. All of it." She put her freehand on Kaladin's hip, and together, the two women pushed his trousers the rest of the way off. Of course, he'd been entirely hard since not long after they'd started undressing Shallan, so it was nice not to have his clothing restricting him.

Jasnah had deliberately chosen a simple dress for the evening, and it only took a few more pulls to get it all the way off her.

*

Jasnah was nervous about this, but she wasn’t going to let that slow her down, nor would she let it make her appear less confident.She took Shallan's shoulders in her hands, turning the girl toward her."Now, where were we?"

She kissed Shallan again, this time pressing the full length of their naked bodies together, and a shiver ran through her. Storms, it _did_ feel good to be with another woman like this.

She moved down Shallan's body, with more purpose, only briefly kissing the soft pink nipple as she passed by it, continuing past a smooth pale white abdomen and on to a patch of soft red hair. She leaned her cheek on Shallan's thigh and looked up at her.Shallan's jaw trembled. She seemed to steady herself, then step her feet apart. Kaladin was still looking over Shallan's shoulder, lust burning in his eyes, his grip tight on Shallan's arms. Jasnah smiled and turned to Shallan's sex.Well, Kaladin had said she didn't taste bad and he quite enjoyed doing this to her.She placed her lips experimentally on a peak she thought matched a place felt good on her, and Shallan let out another of those charming squeaks. She smiled and reached in with her tongue.

*

_Oh, Stormfather._

Shallan let out a louder moan as Jasnah's tongue probed around her womanhood.She felt a terrible sense of loss when Jasnah withdrew her tongue to speak.

"Darling, could you Lash her so we can get her to a convenient height?"

"Oh Storms," Shallan said."I already felt like I was floating on a cloud.I can't believe I hadn't thought about using Lashings in the bedroom."

Jasnah smirked."I have gotten spoiled having weightless sex in any position we can think of."

Kaladin's breath was warm against her skin."Adhesion is useful too. We have a pretty strict rule against Soulcasting and Elsecalling in the bedroom, but I suppose Lightweaving has potential." He kissed her neck again."Anyway, I take it that means you like the idea of being Lashed?"

Jasnah had resumed, so using words seemed too complicated. Shallan nodded vigorously. She had that curious sensation of someone else's Stormlight on her, and then she was literally floating. Jasnah guided her hips upward even as she kept her mouth connected with Shallan's most sensitive places, bringing her body almost level as Kaladin still held her shoulders. The angle this gave Jasnah was fantastic and soon Shallan was gasping, tension already building inside her.

Kaladin hummed against her skin. "I should probably do more than watch the show, shouldn't I?"

"Mmmmmm."

Kaladin smiled."Something finally stopped you from making puns."

"Nnnnnn."

He smirked, then got a gleam in his eye.He leaned Shallan's shoulders lower, which didn't matter to her, since, while weightless, every direction felt the same. Kaladin leaned over her and took one of her nipples into his mouth, roughly, sucking hard. Shallan arched into him. The combined sensations from what the two were doing to her was almost overwhelming.

Then, Jasnah added her fingers.Shallan felt them, small and smooth, pushing into her opening. She was so slick she must be dripping. Jasnah started pressing upward as she sucked on that most sensitive little button in a more focused fashion, and Shallan shouted.

"Oh, Stormfather!Yes!"

It only took moments more of that much stimulation to push her to the peak.Her whole body straightened in the air, no bedding or gravity to get in the way, toes pointing and whole body going taut as pleasure shot through her. She dug her nails into Kaladin, for he was the only thing to hold to. She lost awareness of time and space, any sensation besides the pleasure that filled her like a crashing flood.

When Shallan regained awareness of her surroundings, she was still floating, held firmly by Kaladin at the shoulders and Jasnah at the thighs.The older woman had a wickedly satisfied grin on her face.

It took Shallan several moments to figure out how to talk again. "This wasn’t what I was expecting when I came here tonight. I don’t mean that as a complaint. That was better than I imagined possible. I just didn’t expect you both to focus on me like that. It was amazing."

"There are many things we can try with three people," Jasnah said, nuzzling Shallan's thigh, sending a little aftershock of pleasure through Shallan.

They guided her over to the bed and Kaladin brought her down softly. She felt boneless, not sure she could even move under her own power. It was like her very blood felt good, a liquid hazy happiness running through her.

The other two lay down on either side of her, gently running fingers over her, not saying anything for a few contented minutes.Shallan almost fell asleep, but opened her eyes when she felt movement above her.Kaladin took Jasnah's hand--her safehand--and kissed it."Now, what would you like, my love?"

Jasnah looked down at Shallan."I'm not sure our young guest can move yet."

Shallan worked her mouth and jaw, figuring out how to use her tongue again."Give me a minute." Shallan took a few deep breaths and flexed her fingers and toes. "All right, what did you have in mind?"


	2. Jasnah

Shallan was still limp on the bed as Jasnah rolled part way on top of her, putting a thigh between Shallan's and winding up astride Shallan's thigh. Oh, storms, she was just as... _juicy_ as Shallan was.

"I was hoping you might be willing to return the favor." Jasnah's beautiful violet eyes looked into hers.

_I'll do anything for you right now_. She shouldn't say that, though. She swallowed. "Yes."

A mischievous smile spread over Jasnah's face.She sat up, pulling Shallan up with her. She looked down to see their legs interwoven, each of them straddling the other's thigh.That was a sight. A lovely rotational symmetry, somehow accented by their contrasting skin tones and builds.

Jasnah pulled her closer, rubbing herself against Shallan's thigh, which wound up stimulating Shallan as well.They kissed to an irregular rhythm, faster, then slower, then faster again.All the while their hands explored each other, teasing nipples, cupping breasts, wrapping under buttocks. Jasnah's full, round breasts felt so different from Shallan's own. They filled her hands, firm yet still sensually soft. She massaged her fingers into them, and Jasnah arched her chest forward, a silent request for more.The two ground their hips harder against each other, smooth and slick, tricky to get the right rhythm as the movement of each affected the other.

Eyes still full of lust, Jasnah pulled back."This is lovely, but it's not quite what I had in mind."She looked over at Kaladin, who looked at them the way a starving man might look at a feast.He stroked himself slowly, fingers barely brushing up and down the length of his shaft.

Jasnah smiled at him."You like watching, don't you?"

"I suppose I do."His voice was husky."I'd also like to participate."

"Fortunately, that is what I have in mind."Jasnah chewed her lip. "I'm not quite sure what the best position is to make this work. Much as I enjoy being weightless, I think it might actually be easier lying on the bed." She pulled Kaladin down onto his side and then lay down in front of him, sliding down onto his long erection, his hand wrapping firmly around her hip as he entered her. _Yes, they do make that work._

Jasnah spread her thighs."Now, Shallan, can you get your head in there? Perhaps lying in the opposite direction, with your head pointed toward my feet?"

Even while giving directions for what she wanted done to her sexually, Jasnah Kholin was calm, precise, and commanding.

_Stormfather I want to make her come undone._

Shallan got down on her side and scooted up next to Jasnah's sex. Kaladin was right there, slowly sliding in and out of her, but she'd have room to get her mouth in the right place.

She licked her lips and kissed Jasnah's womanhood, softly at first, then probing with her tongue, then sucking soft folds of skin into her mouth. Jasnah gasped and a hand landed on Shallan's hip. Jasnah was pulling their bodies together, awkwardly at first, and then faster as Shallan assisted. Shallan placed her own hand on Jasnah's hip, right next to Kaladin's hand, the urge rising in her to pull the three of them as close together as possible. She reached further and got her hand on Kaladin's hip, and for a moment, had a distinct sense of the two of them doing this intense thing to Jasnah.

Shallan couldn't see what was going on without stopping--and she did not want to stop--but hands pushed her thighs apart and the older woman's lips were once again on her most sensitive place.

_Oh Stormfather_.

Shallan was going to come undone again herself.

*

Jasnah was surrounded by bodies, and it was bliss.

Her dear husband held her tight from behind, inside her, filling her, and soft young Shallan pressed against her and oh storms that girl could do things with her tongue--

Jasnah moved Kaladin's hand from her hip to her thigh so she could have something to strain against that would not push Shallan's head from the delightful ministrations she was bestowing. She kissed lazily at Shallan's sex, not with the intent of bringing her to orgasm again, but just for the pleasure of the moment. Tension built inside her, a hot fire where Shallan sucked at her clitoris and stoked by Kaladin pressing into those deep points of pleasure inside her.

She wrapped an arm around Shallan's hip, holding tight to her and growing distracted from what her own mouth was doing.

Jasnah stopped holding back all the sounds that wanted to escape her throat and just clutched at Shallan's hips, focusing on getting closer, closer, closer--

She shouted, her body jerking against the two surrounding her, firm hands and flesh holding her in place as blissful waves of tension rolled through her, tight and hot and oh storms it was almost too much they kept going and she _screamed_ \--

She might have been floating, weightless, but the press of two bodies and the bed against her told otherwise. Still, her vision wobbled and it took several long moments before she was aware of anything besides the sweet feeling of her flesh and all the flesh pressed against it.

The front of her was suddenly cold and she managed to focus her eyes.Shallan grinned gleefully at her, bouncing on the bed and shaking her fists rapidly in excitement.

Jasnah couldn't quite manage words, but fortunately, Kaladin said what was on her mind. "I'm pleased my wife seems to have enjoyed that so much, but I have a feeling there's some other level of satisfaction you're getting from this."

"I actually got her to lose her composure." She gave a small shrug. "I suppose we both did, but still...just look at her!"

"Oh, I am; I enjoy looking at her very much," Kaladin said, stroking Jasnah's hair with gentle affection. He kissed her cheek, then coiled all his limbs tight around her in that delightful way he did, and she relaxed into him.

*

Shallan looked at the couple with an odd mix of feelings swirling in her chest. Kaladin held Jasnah with a kind of desperation. Adolin did not hold Shallan like that. Oh, he was delightfully sweet and affectionate and attentive, but he didn't just grip her with his whole body like that, like he was holding to the last stable thing in a world that was crumbling to dust.

He didn't need to. She could be entirely happy with Adolin--she was--and still enjoy the intensity between those two. They were beautiful together, fitting in a way Shallan had never appreciated before.

And she got to be with both of them.

Jasnah still didn't articulate as precisely as she usually did, a relaxed slur at the edges of her words. "All right, my love. You've been very patient. Now, what would you like?"


	3. Kaladin

Kaladin held Jasnah, vicariously enjoying her post-orgasmic bliss. Her whole body was limp, relaxed smile spread across her face, eyes half closed. He had an image in his mind and an idea how to get there. Jasnah seemed oddly fond of when he simply moved her where he wanted her, and he was all too happy to oblige. So, rather than reply with words to describe what he wanted, he moved her like a rag doll. In smooth succession, he pulled out of her, sat up, rolled her onto her back, swung one of her legs over him to spread her before him, and plunged right back into her. She grinned, meeting his eyes. _I know what you're doing._ Sometimes it felt very much like she could read his mind and occasionally even like she could speak to him without words, and storms, that was good in the bedroom.

Kaladin experimentally thrust into her, and as he suspected, it was already causing her to slide backward. Jasnah put her hands up on the head board, giving Kaladin something to push against. It still wasn't quite the angle he wanted. He Lashed Jasnah so she was weightless and lifted her off the bed just far enough to slide pillows under her, propping her hips up to to meet his. Yes, this would do.

Now, the next part. He motioned Shallan closer and she dutifully walked over on her knees, eyes full of curiosity, hands clasped in front of her in a position that might have looked proper and ladylike if she hadn't been so delightfully naked.

Kaladin looked her up and down, appreciating her body straight on in a way he hadn't gotten to earlier. She was beautiful, in a very different way from Jasnah, pale and slim and petite, yet still charming, and still sexy. Yes, he liked this idea. "I want to Lash you up near my face like you were with Jasnah earlier."

Shallan's eyes widened. "I'm certainly not going to say no to that."

Kaladin laid a hand on her and made weightless. He didn't handle her quite as quickly or directly as he would have with Jasnah, watching Shallan's reactions closely as he lifted her her in front of him and parted her legs, exposing her pale pink vulva to him. "Yes?"

He could make out a tremble in her lips, and her pupils were wide. "Yes. Yes please."

*

Kaladin Stormblessed put his mouth on Shallan's womanhood and devoured her.She should have expected no less, but storms, that was fantastic...and again, it scared her ever so slightly.She wasn't afraid he would actually hurt her, even accidentally, but...what he did to her was a _lot_. His tongue and lips on her were wet and messy and forceful, making far sounds far louder and more base than Jasnah had at the same task. She felt at once like she was a temple goddess being worshipped and a prey animal being consumed, and oh Stormfather, she wanted to give herself over to him. For some undefined blissful time, she gave her attention to him entirely, opening herself up to him as he gripped her thighs, pressing her womanhood against his mouth.

Her upper body drifted downward just by chance of the way Kaladin held her hips. Unaware of anything but her pelvis, she startled when a hand landed on her shoulder and pulled her down. Soon she was down brushing against Jasnah, discovering the woman's lovely full breasts just next to her face, so she twisted enough to suck one of the erect plum-sienna nipples into her mouth.

Jasnah gasped. "Kaladin, love, could you turn her over so she's facing me?"

In response he pulled his mouth away from Shallan. Even knowing he wouldn't stop long, it still felt like a loss. With ease, he lifted her and flipped her so she faced Jasnah. The older woman met her eyes, gaze full of naughty anticipation. Kaladin had been slowly thrusting into Jasnah in deep, slow strokes all along, and still was, but Shallan had hardly noticed with what he'd been doing to her.

"It's a terrible shame I can't watch the two of you while I do this." Kaladin's breath tickled Shallan's thigh as he looked between their bodies.

Jasnah smirked. "I'm sure we can find something to do that will give you a good view."

Jasnah curled forward, barely reaching Shallan's mouth. After one awkward kiss, Jasnah tapped Kaladin's hand and said, "Love, could you give me another lift?"

He must have made her weightless again, her upper body floating off the bed as she pushed herself lightly up and grabbed more pillows to support her upper body, bringing her to a height where Shallan could comfortably reach both Jasnah's mouth and breasts, which she did. Jasnah sank slightly, resting on her jetty of pillows, looking like a goddess herself.

Shallan again gave herself over to enjoying Jasnah's amazing body with all its perfect soft curves even as Jasnah's smooth hands explored her in return. After what Kaladin had done to her already, her nerves jumped at the slightest contact, craving further stimulation to bring her to climax.

Kaladin hummed, appreciatively stroking Shallan's thigh. That man did like to watch. He didn't stay there, though, and even feeling him approach, Shallan still sucked in a breath as he resumed with his mouth, the sensation entirely different with him coming from the opposite direction. It put his tongue right on that particularly sensitive spot at the top, and he took advantage of that.

If what he'd done before had been animal, this was engineering. His tongue and lips worked in perfect concert to take her most directly to climax. That sensitive spot practically burned with pleasure. She could see colors with her eyes closed.

She no longer trusted herself to control her mouth and pulled from Jasnah's lips, instead just clinging to the other woman wherever her hands had wound up.

"Look at me, child." Jasnah's voice sounded far away but insistent, so with difficulty, Shallan lifted her eyelids and met the other woman's gaze. "I want to watch you while my husband does this to you."

Shallan was shuddering with each breath, sounds coming out of her of their own accord, high and strained, cracking in the middle.

She was already so close. So when, at the same moment, Jasnah grabbed her nipples and Kaladin slid fingers into her, she came suddenly, all the pleasure landing on her at once like a shockwave. Her body jerked but hands and arms held her firm and she let herself go, screaming and convulsing.

When the aftershocks subsided, Shallan lazily opened her eyes again to find Jasnah grinning at her with an almost evil satisfaction.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a thing for Kaladin?" Shallan said, words slurring. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Oh, I enjoyed that." She could hear the smile in his voice, along with the lust.

Jasnah shifted to look past Shallan. "What was it you said the first time we talked about this? 'So much woman'?"

Kaladin laughed. "Exactly."

"I know you're not done yet, though. What else?"

*

Kaladin shifted Shallan back down onto the bed and removed the Lashing, trying to come up with a way to phrase what he had in mind. His cheeks warmed all the way out to his ears. "Well, I was thinking, if both of you could, um, use your mouths on me--" He paused and looked back and forth between the two women.

"I think I know what you have in mind." Jasnah sat up, pulling off of Kaladin's erection. It left him momentarily chilled, but no less stiff. She shoved the pile of pillows out of the way and lay on her stomach in front of Kaladin's hips, then crooked her finger to summon Shallan, who dutifully flopped down next to Jasnah grinning. He gulped.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Jasnah gave him one of her deliciously wicked smiles.

She could see his answer without him saying or doing anything, and she grinned further. Taking his aching hard member in her safehand, she licked it, motioning Shallan to join in. The younger woman did, flaming red hair tickling Kaladin's thigh as she closed in, bringing her lips onto him right next to Jasnah's. Kaladin sucked in a breath through his teeth.

It was everything he'd hoped and dreamed it would be.

They ran their lips up and down the sides of his erection, then licked around opposite sides of his crown. It was glorious, but... "Can we move so that I'm--"

"--lying down?" Jasnah said, lips vibrating against him as she spoke.

"Yeah."

Jasnah sat up and pushed him onto his back, Shallan giggling as she looked on. Yes, he was putty in Jasnah's hands when she wanted him to be; no point trying to pretend to Shallan he wasn't.

They both settled between Kaladin's legs and resumed, and he let out a low appreciative moan. Their angle of approach was slightly different, of course, but it was every bit as good, and now he could relax without getting distracted by something as mundane as staying upright.

Kaladin dug his tight-clenched fingers into the bedding, hardly wanting to blink as he watched them. Jasnah sucked his head all the way into her mouth, with Shallan venturing down further. He gasped as Shallan gently sucked one of his spheres into her mouth. He would have expected that from Jasnah, not Shallan, but then, should this surprise him after Shallan had agreed to this threesome in the first place? She seemed to know what she was doing, too, applying just a tiny amount of suction and mostly licking. Kaladin was lightheaded, hardly keeping his eyes from rolling backward. That was a _lot_ of stimulation, and storms, it was all fantastic.

Shallan brought her safehand around his shaft below Jasnah's, giving him a view of both their soft, sleek hands around him, with Jasnah hollow-cheeked as she danced her tongue around his head, and Shallan's unruly red mane swaying as she did whatever wonderful things she did down below.

Storms, he felt so at their mercy. If he didn't hold himself back, this would take a matter of minutes, and even with a great effort, he doubted he'd last long. Not that he had a specific reason to hold out, but he did want to stretch this out and enjoy it at least for a while.

Both women moved, trying different things on him. For several blissful minutes, they ran their mouths all around on him, including down onto his inner thighs. He stroked hair and faces where he could reach, but mostly he watched and felt.

Jasnah whispered something into Shallan's ear that Kaladin couldn't quite make out. The younger woman nodded and smiled. Whatever Jasnah had suggested, he was already eager for it.

Indeed, they both brought their lips to his head, coming together, kissing with him in their mouths. They alternated raking their tongues across his crown, one long stripe of chaotic, beautiful stimulation.

Oh, storms, he almost climaxed right then, shouting and involuntarily thrusting his hips.

When Jasnah performed oral sex on him, she had a particular focused way of licking him on exactly the best places along his crown, and it brought him to climax quickly--she said she enjoyed doing it, but still didn't want him holding back too long. The two women alternating like that wasn't so direct, but storms, it was was such a fantastic _amount_ of sensation, and the sight of the two of them there...yes, this wasn't going to take long, even if he tried to hold back.

He relaxed as much as he could, letting his body build its own involuntary tension as all that sensation blossomed from this gift performed by those two beautiful women.

That distinctive point of no return hit suddenly. He tried to say something to warn them and hoped the garble of not-quite-word that came out of his mouth was enough. He didn't even know what sounds he made as a hard bolt of lightning shot up his spine, all the way out to his fingers and toes, and then another and another as he spurted out so hard and so much it felt like a gush. He heard shouting and only belatedly realized it was his own.

When the high subsided, he looked down to see he'd spilled himself all over both women's faces, leaving their cheeks and hair sticky, only some of his seed getting into their mouths. He'd have thought the show was over, but Jasnah held Shallan's face with her hands and licked the sticky whiteness off the younger woman's cheek. If it had been at all possible for him to get hard again, he would have.

Shallan giggled and licked Jasnah back, getting a rare giggle out of his wife, and at that moment, he adored both of them and basically the rest of the world.

Jasnah climbed up next to Kaladin, lying on her on her back with her head on his arm, pressed against his side. Much as he wanted to move the world to express his affection and appreciation to her, right then, he could barely move an arm to wrap around her.

Shallan moved to Kaladin's other side sitting upright, still wiping at her chin. "You realize I've received oral sex in almost every position we've done?"

Kaladin shrugged, as best he could lying down and with his muscles not particularly responsive. "Well, I enjoy doing that, and Jasnah had never gotten to try."

"Still, I almost feel guilty."

Kaladin reached up and took Shallan's safehand, pulling it toward his lips and kissing it softly, which, after everything they'd done, shouldn't have felt so intimate, but it did, and he could see the shiver it sent through her. "Make it up to us next time?" He hadn't considered doing this more than once until he'd said the words, but now that he had, he very much wanted to.

"Mmm, yes, next time." Shallan nodded slowly, eyes wide as she apparently shared his wonder at idea of _next time_. "If you were trying to sell me on doing this regularly, you could hardly have done better. I had _two_ fantastic orgasms."

Kaladin and Shallan both looked at Jasnah expectantly. "Are you waiting for me to confirm that we'll be doing this again?" she asked. "Yes. There should be a next time."

Shallan cleared her throat and spoke quickly, words one on top of another. "Adolin and I would also like to borrow Kaladin."

Kaladin's eyes widened."Well, that only seems fair." He looked at Jasnah, anxious about her reaction to that suggestion.

Jasnah smirked. "I suspected you would want to. Go with my blessing. Much as I might also like a _detailed account_ when you get back, I'm not sure how you would manage that and leave out anything about my cousin."

Kaladin snorted, then drew Jasnah against him.

Shallan looked between the two of them. "So...can I stay here, or should I go back to my room? Adolin is in Azir until tomorrow afternoon anyway...."

Kaladin looked at Jasnah, hesitant, but he needn't have worried. "I assumed you would stay rather than go back to a cold bed," she said.

Shallan bounced once, then climbed oven them to snuggle in against Jasnah, who rolled to her side and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. Following suit, Kaladin rolled over, folding in behind his wife and wrapping around both of them.

Jasnah hummed in satisfaction. "I enjoy being the little spoon, but being the middle spoon may be even better."

Kaladin smiled, kissing Jasnah's neck. She turned her head back toward him. "You should get a chance to be the middle spoon. It really is lovely."

Two heads with silky soft hair rested on his lower arm, their out-of-sync breathing causing his upper arm to rise irregularly in a way he found oddly endearing. He pulled both of them in closer. "Right now I'm quite content being the biggest spoon and holding both of you."

Kaladin was, at least for that moment, entirely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk: I'm a comment whore. Sometimes I have a story that's playing in my head and I just have to write it down, but when that's not the case, I tend to work on whatever people seem to be enjoying. On a completed work, that probably means writing more in the same vein. So, if you're enjoying something I write, let me know :)


End file.
